lost lover
by khr216
Summary: a story about a lover xanxus had coming back into his life"i still love you xanxus""i dont know dammit"xanxus x oc a lil ooc
1. Chapter 1

I don't not own any khr characters or the story

* * *

Character looks personality

Name: Aoi Tsubaki

d.o.b: May 24 #$%^

Age: 23

Hair: stops at lower back, top black, under white, bangs stop right in front of eyebrow's color white

Height: goes up to xanxus chin

Personality: very down to earth speaks her mind don't want to piss of or she will seriously try to kill you

Flame: cloud

Job: assassin

Likes: music, training, killing, watching TV, staying in bed till noon, meat, and cookies an chips

Dislikes: boring people like Levi, getting out of bed early, people stealing her food and when people argue with her

Sensei's: Reborn, lal mirch, colonnello and stealth who you will come to no in the future

Siblings: two older brothers a lil' sister and lil' brother all deceased

Weapons: two all black guns that have blood red in gravings on the side that say supernova on them and an all-black katan the has a red dragon engraved

yeah sorry if this story is a little weird or gets of track a lot or if some of the spelling wrong first story every hope you like!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(Aoi pov)

I was just arriving at the vaira HQ. I was wearing stiletto black heals a pair of black ripped skinny jeans a white tank top and an off the shoulder shirt that stops right above my belly button my hair was down nothing special and earrings in my ear two on left cartilage and two on my right ear. I was a little nervous being with people I don't know till I die or just up and get away if it's boring there. I was getting closer I could tell by the dark aura. When I saw the mansion I was impressed it was hugh mungus and I mean it. I walked up to the door and knock I felt like I was knocking like an hour or something like that. I was getting tired of that and was about to open it.

(Normal pov)

(In the vaira HQ)

"VVVOOII GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE BOSS WANT US" squalo said more like yelled and thanks to that he got a shot of liquor strait to the head by xanxus "shut the hell up scum" xanxus said "yeah shut the hell up scum" Levi said after boss "you to trash" boss said. Everyone was in the bosses office "Ushishi what are we doing here and I was just playing 'darts'ushishi"bel said as he throws a knife at fran "aw senpie that hurts" fran said with no emotions xanxus was just about to speak but was interrupted by bel "Ushishi clean those off frogy " bel said "senpie you clean them" fran said as he started to break them" do that again frogy and I'll kill you" bel said then fran start wave his hand back and forth in defense and the knife hit the floor bel was seriously pissed bel started to stab fran and missed and hit levi. He got mad and started to fight and it ended up with everyone fighting but xanxus as they kept fight they ended up by the front door that's when xanxus heard someone banging on the door he got so pissed off he stared shooting his X guns everyone stopped.

(Aoi pov)

I just about had enough of this and I kicked in the door it went flying across the room and on to someone. I stepped into the house to see everyone staring at me and the first thing I could think of came out of my mouth. "that's what you get for not opening the door sooner" I said and huffed "moe what do we have here a cute little girl"lussuria said as he got me into a bear hug I could barely breathe" let go of me I can't breathe" I said and lussuria let go. "Ushishi and who are you peasant" bel said "me well I don't see why I'm obligated to tell you that" I said and from what I could guess he was probably staring at me funny" VOI what the fuck was that for" squalo said "like I said before it's for not opening the door…so where will I be sleeping (yawn) I'm sleepy" I said " who the fuck are you and get the fuck out" levi said I turned to him and gave him the coldest stare I could from being sleep deprived for a day and half when I spoke you could see how scared he got" I wouldn't speak that way if I where you leviathan or you won't be seeing the light of day ever again…so is someone going to show me or I will just pick any room" I said while looking at xanxus "trash fallow me " xanxus said " what did you just call me xanxus" I said in a deadly cold tone that sent shivers down the varia's back "I said follow me" xanxus said" yeah I thought so" I said to him "what did you say trash" he said" what did you say scum…uh if keep going on like this it will get us nowhere" I said and followed him I noticed how complex this mansion was . We stopped at a door and I walked in it was a nice room had a balcony a dresser a big full body mirror and its own bathroom I jump on the bed three sec. flat I was a sleep.

(Normal pov)

Everyone walked into the living room to talk about aoi. They were in there for about five minutes until xanxus walked in" VOI what the fuck is aoi doing here" squalo said "shut the fuck up scum" boss said "Ushishi is she a new toy" bel said "aaww she just so pretty I can't wait to put a dress on her" lussuria said "I say we kill he now" levi said talking to boss "all of you shut the fuck up" boss said "she's the new cloud guardian's and if you try to kill her she will probably kill you" boss said "voi why the fuck did you let her be a guardian boss she crazy" squalo said " and you one to talk everyone in varia are crazy and that idiot nono let her join" xanxus said " who is she" lussuria said xanxus threw her folder at the fran coat it this was the only time people seen him have emotions. His eyes where hugh like he say same thing terrifying "WOW" fran said bel toke the folder and stared at it everyone gathered around him to see what it said on it, it showed a girl with blood all over her body and dozens of dead bodies all around her and it read Aoi 'the black panther' tsubaki. They all freaked out to they heard of the black panther she did any job that had to do with killing if it was a 0.1 chance of survival and she would complete it all by herself she was one of the best of the best her teachers where some of the greatest Arcobaleno and some unknown people . When they got down fawning over aoi's folder bel asked" so how do you and boss no her" bel asked squalo. Squalo looked nervous "uh well um we uh DAMMIT" squalo said in a weirdly low voice well except for dammit. Everyone was looking at him funny" we ran in to her a while back" xanxus said looking a way you could see something in his eyes which no one could make out but squalo. Xanxus walked to go to his office squalo followed. when they got to his office squalo asked " is it such good idea to have her here"" I don't give a shit as long as don't kill any of the guardian's she can do whatever they hell she wants " xanxus said squalo looked at him funny then went on his way.

(Xanxus pov)(Midafter noon same day)

Everyone but aoi was in the dining room getting ready to get. "Aw where is aoi-chan I don't see her" lussuria said" she's sleeping " levi said" I'll go get her up" lussuria said get up an leaving "voi don't " squalo said but it was too late a minute later you could hear a girly scream and everyone thought it was aoi but me and squalo knew it was lussuria. Aoi walks in look like she hasn't slept in years and sit down at the table" ah where lussuria "fran asked aoi. She looked at fran and said" he dead" everyone look at her and she looked like she was dead serious "I should have to you guys not to every wake me up "she said then a maid walked in a served us dinner steak "ow steak my fav" she said then grabbed a maid the maid got petrified don't die from someone just grabbing you …chocolate chips "she said and every one sweat dropped "what I don't understand "the maid said like an idiot" I want chocolate chip cookies make me some..And I want them to be a little burnt on the bottom ok did you understand that" aoi said very slow like she was teaching a kid if the maid thought she wasn't a killer she would have been pissed" yes ma'am I'll make them right away "ok and drop the ma'am call me " aoi thought for a minute "lady… black" aoi said" yes lady black" the maid said and went on her way" did you kill lussuria" I asked looking start in her eyes they looked ice cold even for me" yes "she said and wasn't lying everyone could tell then lussuria walked in looking like he got hit by a bus " I thought I killed you your more resilient then I thought I'll try harder next time" she said "are just going to stand there or are you going to sit down" she said lussuria sat down and we all began to eat it was way to quite for the normal" so how have you and squalo been xanxus " she tried talking to me "fine" is all I said I didn't want to tell her how I've been she should have been there uh no if she was there It would have killed me."Really I heard you got into some real trouble with nono and that you lost a fight with tsunayoshi it seems to me that you were having a lot of fun. But I thought you were stronger than a middle schooler guess I was wrong." She said. I was about to kill her I toke out my X guns and was about to shot but she had her supernovas right in front of my face before I could blink "I wouldn't do that xanxus you don't want it to end up like last time now do you because last time it wasn't that pretty " she said in the cold voice I hate " why did you come here anyway" I said to her I wanted to know she would never come when I asked but when nono asked she comes like it's the end of the world" I want to come so I could" she stop it looked like she was thinking about something her eyes grew soft and warm like we used to be together if she laughed right now I think I would fall in love all over again." I wanted to come here so I could see you " she said and my heart stopped for what felt like a eternity but I would not talk about this now in front of all these people so I said nothing and sat down and ate she did the same. Everyone was staring at us" if you keep staring like that ill rip your eye ball out" she said I stared at her and you could see a little light in her eyes like she had been dying to say that since she got her. The maid walked in with a plate of cookies" lady black you cookies" "thank you "she said and the maid was shocked she said thanks" looks like no one ever said thanks to you before I'll take the silence as a you welcome "she said to the maid "I'm sorry lady black your welcome and thank you" the maid said "yeah sure whatever "as she went to eat the cookies. she was done in like a minute flat I was surprised I haven't seen her eat cookie in a while " oh god that was so good I want more they were so delicious oh but I kinda want chips hum cookies or chips" she said to herself and used her hand as a scale." Cookie take a while to make but chips are right there…. I'll go with chips" she said and walked away .

* * *

do not own the characters only own my oc


End file.
